


Giggly Kiss

by lillianmmalter



Series: Productive Procrastination [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken groping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianmmalter/pseuds/lillianmmalter
Summary: Peggy was actually giggling.A Tumblr prompt ficlet.





	Giggly Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/pseuds/Paeonia) gave me the prompt "giggly kiss" on Tumblr.

Daniel finally fumbled the key into the lock with a metallic snick, Peggy hanging heavy along his back like an ill-mannered octopus. She was drunker than he’d ever seen her and giddy with it. Also handsy.

For the fifth time since he herded her into the hotel elevator, Daniel moved her hands away from his belt buckle and carefully checked both ways down the hall to see if anyone was watching them, his own senses more blurred with alcohol than he liked in public. They’d already given a show to a businessman who reminded Daniel distinctly of his uncle, Al, and he wasn’t keen to repeat it when they were so close to privacy.

Fortunately, they were alone, and Daniel was able to get Peggy into their room and to close the door behind them before she was on him again.

She was actually giggling.

“Couldn’t wait to get me alone?” she asked, plucking at his bow tie with stunningly uncoordinated hands.

He set his crutch in the corner by the door and paid it no heed when it decided to crash to the floor instead. His hands were too busy undressing his wife and what little mind he had left for such things was worried about whether a night on the floor would really ruin his tux or not. It would probably ruin Peggy’s cocktail dress. Oh well.

“Can’t exactly have my way with you if you’re locked up for public indecency.”

Peggy laughed at him instead of replying, and after a moment he was laughing too, with no idea why. She pulled him down into a messy kiss as they stumbled toward the bed. He went, grinning, relishing the feel of her giggles against his mouth.


End file.
